Satomi Usagi
Satomi Usagi is a character in Puella Magi Kazumi Magica: The Innocent Malice. A magical girl and a member of the Pleiades Saints, she loves animals, and wants to become a veterinarian when she grows up. Her wish was to gain the ability to talk to animals so she could help them. She uses this power to gather information. Personality She is kind-hearted girl who loves animals. She is also seen hugging Jubey, which annoys him. She is the most sensitive of the Pleiades, usually the first to start crying when someone is hurt or there's danger. Satomi appears to be more patient with people than the others and often calls the other girls with the affectionate suffix "-chan" at the end of their names. However, she hides a calculating and heartless side, and is willing to go any lengths to resurrect the real Kazumi - including using the other Pleiades Saints as pawns. History After a witch traps Kaoru and Umika inside of itself and takes off, Satomi, Saki, Nico, and Mirai come to Kazumi's aid. They introduce themselves as the Pleiades Saints, a seven-girl witch-hunting team of which Kazumi and her abducted friends are also a part of. Together, they search for Kaoru and Umika across town, with Satomi using her powers to get information from a cat. While they search, the mysterious girl from previous chapters, Yuuri, disguises herself as Satomi and separates Kazumi from the rest of the team. Upon meeting with the real Satomi, Saki realized they had been tricked, and leads the girls to where the fake Satomi brought Kazumi. They proceed to rescue Kazumi just as she is on the verge of defeat. During the battle with Yuuri's witch form, Satomi is captured with the rest of the Pleiades Saints. When Kazumi gains new powers from an Evil Nut, Satomi is actually splattered with the witch's blood when Kazumi catches an attack with her mouth. However, Kazumi is unwilling to fight the witch and even attempts to change her back. Saki then shoots the witch, freeing Satomi and the other Saints. They then attack the witch as they explain to Kazumi that they have no choice but to kill her. Satomi is seen crying during this sequence. Finally Kazumi delivers the final blow, saying she wishes to share this burden with her friends. Later, Satomi is seen with Kaoru, Saki, and Mirai confronting a magical girl named Sumire Akane (it's unclear if Umika or Nico are also present). Kaoru uses a spell called Tocco del Mare (English: Touch of the Sea), causing Sumire to scream. We then see Satomi untransformed, holding out her Soul Gem. Satomi and the other Pleiades Saints then appear to rescue Kauzmi and Nico from Ayase and Luca Souju. Kaoru says they'll be taking the Soujus' gems. Saki tells Kaoru not to do it in front of Kazumi, but Nico says Kazumi already saw her doing it. Kaoru pulls out both Ayase and Luca's gems with the spell Tocco del Mare. Kazumi angrily asks the others why they're taking the Soul Gems of other magical girls, saying that she said earlier she would bear the burden with her friends. Against Saki's objections, Umika says she'll tell Kazumi the truth about the Pleiades Saints, but as she's speaking Satomi watches as Nico's Soul Gem begins glowing and Nico herself falls to her knees. Backing into Kaoru in horror, Satomi says Nico's name as a witch appears with Nico's body floating in front of it. After Mirai kills the witch, Satomi has a breakdown, screaming that she doesn't want to die or turn into a witch. It turns out that the witch was only made from Nico's "spare", however, and the real Nico rejoins them. Nico then says they should cut to the chase. Kaoru tells Saki Kazumi can handle it. At the Freezer, Kazumi asks when everyone found out about the connection between magical girls and wishes. Umika touches her forehead to Kazumi's, telling her to remember everything. The story flashes back into the past. Umika, Kaoru, Satomi, Mirai, Nico, and Saki are standing on a catwalk. They are all displaying a witch's kiss on their necks. Satomi's despair comes from the cat she was on her third birthday, which she named Sare. Years later, she goes out and leaves it alone in her house, despite it's protests. It's then seen in a veterinarian's office, dead. The vets says that if the cat was brought here earlier it might have survived, prompting Satomi to think that this wouldn't have happened if she had just listened. After they were rescued by Kazumi, she became a magical girl in exchange for the ability to talk to animals. Once the other girls leave, Satomi approaches Saki in the Freezer and says that they should kill Kazumi before she succumbs to the Evil Nut. Saki refuses, prompting Satomi to brainwash her with Fantasma Bisbiglio (English: Ghost Whisperer). Under Satomi's spell, Saki goes to the Misaki Residence. Umika and Kaoru realize that she's being controlled by Satomi, but Saki fights them off and approaches Kazumi's bedside with a knife (with a cat's skull on the hilt, presumably given to her by Satomi). Before she can finish Kazumi off, she has a brief moment of resistance and stabs herself in the leg instead. Satomi quickly regains control and tells Saki to bring Kazumi to her, before opening another door in the Freezer and revealing several shadowy figures. Saki teleports Kazumi to a building outside and tells her to run before collapsing. Satomi appears and tells Kazumi the truth: that she's only a clone of the original Kazumi. The Pleiades Saints have been trying to revive Michiru by cloning the remnants of her witch, but because Kazumi has been exposed to an Evil Nut, she's beginning to break down. Satomi wishes to be reunited with Michiru, but refuses to see her turn into a witch again. She then summons the previous clones of Michiru and sets them on Kazumi. Satomi takes control of Kazumi and the clones with Fantasma Bisbiglio, and forces them to kill each other. Kazumi is fatally wounded, but repeatedly regenerates by absorbing the other clones into herself (shocking Satomi). Satomi stabs Kazumi and the last clone, laughing madly as they fall to the ground. Kazumi then absorbs the final clone and gets back up, to Satomi's annoyance. As she prepares to attack Kazumi again, her Soul Gem suddenly breaks open, and she becomes a witch. Kazumi narrowly dodges its attack and changes into a monstrous, witch-like form, destroying Satomi's witch. The other Pleiades run up to find Kazumi attacking Satomi's dead body. She snaps back to normal at the sound of Saki's voice, begs the Pleiades to tell her who she really is, and teleports away. Nico retrieves Satomi's body and Grief Seed, and the five remaining girls return to Umika's house. They discuss the situation and decide to revive both Kazumi and Satomi as many times as necessary. Powers, Weapons & Abilities Due to her wish, she has the ability to talk to animals. It appears that she can also fire magic from her wand. She can also brainwash and control people with a spell called Fantasma Bisbiglio (Ghost Whisperer). Trivia *Satomi's surname is meaningful, given her love for animals. Usagi means rabbit. *Twin cat-like fangs can be seen when Satomi fully opens her mouth. Together with her cat-like appearance when transformed, and her "Meow" shouts in battle, she was seen as the (mandatory) cat girl in the Madoka universe until Yuma Chitose came along. *Satomi's magical girl outfit resembles her childhood cat, Sare. *Like Mami, Satomi is kind and calm, and try to help the other girls. However, they both seem to have a fragile mind and an unstable attitude, as shown by Satomi's suggestion at the end of Chapter 12. In Chapter 13, Satomi says that it's better for Kazumi to be killed than become a witch, paralleling Mami's breakdown in an alternate timeline. *Satomi was the one who gave Kazumi Toto the cat. Category:Magical Girls Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Deceased Category:Manga Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Tragic